1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia broadcasting (hereinafter DMB) receiver, and more particularly, to a DMB receiver having a location information notification function realized by using identification information of a satellite broadcasting repeater and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is a broadcasting service for modulating a variety of multimedia signals such as voice and image, and providing the modulated results. Particularly, DMB is a broadcasting service that can allow a user in motion to receive a variety of multimedia broadcasting through a portable receiver or a vehicle-installed receiver with a nondirectional antenna.
With the widespread use of the mobile communication terminal and development of a memory that is capable of storing therein large capacity digital multimedia data such as moving pictures and music video clips, a mobile communication terminal for receiving the DMB data is being developed and commercialized.
Accordingly, users in motion may view DMB by using a DMB phone at various times such as while using public transportation.
In this case, users who are viewing a DMB while riding on a subway or a moving bus may miss a destination if the users are distracted by contents of the DMB. Namely, a user in motion may forget his or her present location if the user's attention is focused on the contents of the DMB.